These little wonders (Beauty and the Beast Master side stories)
by KieranHowl
Summary: where all my specials chapters for Newt and Anna will go. read if you enjoyed Beauty and the beast master (WARNING! Contains smut and occasional vulgar language.) (Beauty and The Beast Master side stories and alternate plots. including chapters I scrapped in the final product.)
1. Chapter 1

How does a moment last forever? (Valentines special.) this chapter takes place not long after they leave New york, but before the sequel I have planned.

* * *

Anna tossed the food pellets out to the mooncalfs, smiling at the strange yet adorable little creatures.

"Anna? Ann—Oh, there you are." Her eyes trailed him up and down, taking in his disheveled state before smiling.

"You fell asleep in Franks old habitat, didn't you? Either that…or you went one on one with the Erumpent again and she won."

"Very funny. I did fall asleep, but not in Franks habitat, in our bedroom." The concept of them sharing a bedroom was still strange to her, despite knowing they'd done it frequently during their school years.

"You probably just overworked yourself, you know it's okay to take breaks, I'm sure the creatures will understand." She tossed the last of the mooncalf food into the air for them and headed towards Newt. She stopped in front of him, his own eyes mimicking the action of looking her over.

"Have you slept at all since we got back to England, love?"

"…Yes." Her eyes immediately darted anywhere but his face,

"You're lying."

"What? no I'm no—"

"Anna Elizabeth Carrio, I've known you since we were 12 years old, and despite the 13-year gap, I still know when you're lying. What's wrong?"

"I have all these nightmares, Newt. Every time I close my eyes I see _him_ , that sadistic smile as he casts curse after curse…" her voice cracked as she spoke. Newt pulled her close. He'd never been fond of hugs, giving or receiving them, but in this moment, he felt it appropriate.

"Shh, He can't hurt you, not here. Come on." He held her at arm's length, taking her hand in his before leading her back to their shared bedroom.

"Newt, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're going to get some sleep if I have to tie you down to that bed." Anna stared at him blankly, realizing what he'd just said Newt's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Th-That's not what I—"

"I know." The room settled with an awkward silence, "Bed, now."

"Yes, sir." She teased, slipping her shoes off and climbing into the bed, Newt watched her movements carefully as she undid the braid in her hair, letting it fall in cascading waves down her back. In an Era of short haired bombshells she'd chosen to keep her hair long, not that he was complaining, she'd always avoided trends. As soon as she laid down, he climbed into the bed beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you get some sleep."

"Newt, that's sweet but—"

"No, none of that. Sleep." His tone was that of an overprotective parent, and considering his line of work, the comparison wasn't far off. Sighing, Anna laid back, tugging the comforter up over the both of them before closing her eyes. The last thing she felt before fading out was a comforting arm around her waist.

* * *

She woke with a start, her heart palpitating rapidly in her chest, her nightmare had once again plagued her mind, that same white room back at MACUSA, her supposed brother firing curse after curse before locking her away. Newt was still asleep beside her, thankfully. She didn't want to worry him with such trivial matters.

Laying back down, she let her eyes drift over the ceiling of the small bedroom, maybe counting the textured flecks above her would put her back to sleep. Sadly, her plan did not work and she was currently trapped between Newt and the wall so she just lay there in silence.

* * *

Newt woke early in the morning, smiling at the sleeping woman beside him, pleased that she had finally gotten some sleep. Looking over her form he really took the time to notice how she had changed after all these years.

After they'd left New York, her hair had faded to the brown color he'd grown so fond of, well over a decade past. Her eyes were still their lovely dual toned shades of brown and green, but they had dulled with age, he attributed this to the fact she had spent 13 years believing she was a muggle, he'd seen it with so many he'd met while abroad, weathered and beaten down by the harsh working environments of the 20th century.

Her skin was dull and ashy, not at all like when she was younger when her skin was delicately bronzed, and still contained remnants of the last bits of baby fat. He wanted to reach out and touch her but couldn't bring himself to risk waking her. His fatal mistake was moving.

Anna's eyes fluttered open. Her vision foggy, like looking through frost on a window, she could slightly make out Newt's now up-right position on the bed.

"Good morning." A soft moan escaped her lips as she tugged the blankets, childishly, up over her head. Having never heard such a reaction from her before, he was unsure how to respond. His uncertainty was replaced by surprise when he felt her hand tug on the back of his vest. Did she want him to lay back down?

"Anna?" all he got in response was another tug. "All right, we can stay in bed, but eventually I will have to go and take care of everyone." Anna's voice was almost unbearably sensual as she let out another moan of protest. A thought crossed the Magizoologist's mind, what would she look like naked?

One might think him deviant, however that was not the case. He knew he loved Anna, and he hoped to one day work up the courage to ask her to maybe, quite possibly, marry him. So this should only be considered a natural thought process. He let his mind wander, his imagination creating imagery for him of her unclothed body, her subtle, yet flattering curves and wishfully unscarred skin, though he knew she had at least a few, having suffered from unforgivable curses both in their youth and with their fight against Grindelwald. Her ever changing hair cascading down her back in silken waves after she unbraided it. His mind wandered to how her skin would look when wet, or what it might feel like if…if they were both laid bare and holding one another close. Their skin relishing in one another's warmth. In his mind, it was a blissful thought.

As Newt turned, ready to lay back down he caught her curious gaze.

"Newt?" her voice was still soft, in her half-awake state, as he tugged the blanket back over himself he felt her snuggle close, his arm intuitively wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. Without thinking he used his hand to tilt her head up, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. If she hadn't been awake before, she certainly was now.

"What was that for?" A gentle smile graced her lips as he merely shrugged his shoulders. Anna quickly closed the space between them once more. The kiss, unbearably fragile, a spike of sensation. There were no words, only sensations, smooth, yet somehow torturous, sensations. Their predicament quickly became heated as she feels him shift, straddling her waist and pinning her arms on either side of her head. He broke the kiss, positioning himself so he is staring down at her.

"Stay." She watched him with tame yet impassioned eyes as he let go of her wrists and set to unbuttoning her top, his eyes trailing over the lush, creamy skin hidden under the satin fabric, she dared not to move as he unfastened the last button on her shirt, revealing the simple white bra she had underneath. His hands once again pinned her wrists into the pillow behind her head, as he craned his head down, biting softly at the sweet spot located at the base of her neck, eliciting another soft moan of pleasure from the woman beneath him.

Newt's lips left her neck and trialed down her abdomen, painstaking and slow, Newt relished in her agonizing moans of ecstasy, stopping just short of her waistline. Her brown and green eyes stared up at him, pleading for him to continue.

"Ah, Ah." His tone was chiding, as if he was daring her to try something. Once again he removed his hands from her wrists, casting a warning glance as he unfastened the buttons on both his vest and shirt before discarding both on the floor. Anna watched, keeping her arms where he'd told her to.

"Arms up." Startled, her face mirrored uncertainty, unsure what he meant. She'd never seen him behave like this before. In her moment of hesitation, he brought her hands up, binding them to the headboard.

"N-Newt?" Panic was setting in as the wizard climbed off of her, admiring his handiwork, "Newt, this isn't funny…" Newt caught the terrified expression on her face and a small pang of guilt pounded in his chest.

"Shh, Love. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." His hand gently cupped her cheek, "Do you trust me?" the dulcet sound of his voice made her relax.

"Y-Yes." He ran his thumb across her cheek before climbing back onto the bed, his calloused hands resting at her hips, fiddling with the waistline of her skirt. He frequently wondered why she wore skits when tending to the creatures with him, pants would have been more practical, perhaps it was merely preference.

Slowly he grasped the waistline and pulled down, the soft, powdery blue fabric and the warm, partially wet, cotton of her panties soon meeting the dusty wooden floor. Brown and green fixated on him, now fully awake and aware of what was going on, she arched her back to make the job easier for him.

"Good girl." He stared down at her almost bare form, his eyes trailing over small scars, littered here and there, marring her fair skin. Rough hands traced a familiar, jagged line from her chest to her mid torso, where Sarah Hale had attacked her during the final Tri-wizard tournament task. Anna's body shuddered under his touch.

"Newt." With pleading words she arched her back off the bed once more, he paused, retracting his hand from her skin, before undoing his pants, his hard cock just barely visible in her line of sight.

"H-have you ever…" he wasn't even sure how to ask her such a thing, she smiled timidly at him, "Almost, one time…but it didn't work out." He was satisfied with her answer, the tip of his member pressed against her sex, prodding gently, his eyes asking permission. He already had it.

Pushing inside, Anna's body contracted, a feeling he silently enjoyed. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as he set a rhythm, moving in and out steadily.

"Ah, ah." His voice was chiding again, like a parent scolding a child. "I want you to look at me, Anna." Had all these years taking care of creatures turned him into a closet dominant? A familiar sensation against her skin alerted her that he was marking her, his mouth slightly sucking the skin at the base of her neck once more. A mewling whimper filled his ears causing him to smile into her soft flesh.

"Newt." The way she said his name nearly sent him into a frenzy, she was beautiful, her body covered in a light layer of sweat, and her eyes half-lidded as he pulled back to stare at her, adoration, that was what he felt, total adoration.

"Newt I'm…" she arched her back again as He quickly finished, keeping himself held over her.

"I should have said this so long ago, Anna…" he pulled out of her, but did not move. Her brown and green eyes started at him with curiosity. He made quick work on untying her hands from the headboard before leaning down to her face, capturing her lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"I love you."


	2. Titanic time line (Alternate ending)

So, this was an alternate plotline where Anna left 4th year early (Leta would have become newts dueling partner in the tournament). I had initially planned her "Death' to be on the titanic but eventually scrapped the idea because the overlapping film plots got too confusing and working a witch into the James Cameron film would have been difficult considering it's focus on Jack and Rose.

P.S this was also before the Amnesia timeline came to me, enjoy!

* * *

' _Dear Newt,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, I'm in Ireland with mum and dad about to get on this gigantic ship, I wish I could take a photo, but instead I sent a drawing. I hope your next tournament event goes well, I'm sure Leta will be a suitable replacement while I'm gone. Wish I could be there._

 _Your's truly,_

 _Anna Elizabeth Carrio._

Newt looked at the letter with a smile, she'd gone home a week ago to pack her things for the cruise, he looked down at the drawing, impressed at the amount of detail she'd put into it. Tucking the letter and picture into his robe pocket he hurried off towards potions.

* * *

"Newt!" Leta caught him at lunch a few days later, a paper in her hands. "Leta, what's wrong?" she looked out of breath as she hunched over.

"Anna…" his heart jumped, "What about her, Leta?" the dark-skinned teen slid the paper to him, "Was she…was she on the titanic?"

"Yes, I think that was the name of the cruise-liner, why?" she merely motioned to the papers headline.

' **Titanic sinks four hours after hitting iceberg; 866 rescued by Carpathia. 1,500 perish.'**

"1500…dead…" he could feel the tears sting his eyes, why did she have to get on that ship? Why couldn't she be safe…here? Safe at Hogwarts with Him and Leta, smiling and laughing?

"Newt I'm so sorry…" He stared despondently at the headline, the printed words just screaming over and over in his head. From a little way down the table, Theseus Scamander watched his brother, he'd never willingly admit it, but he admired the Metamorphmagus who'd gotten his little brother out of his shell. Since they'd met, he smiled more and had even engaged more with other students. Now that she was gone…what would happen to him?

Newt eventually went off the deep end. His grief caused him to shut everyone out, even as the final task in the tournament approached, he shoved people away. Leta helped when she could, making sure he ate and got to classes, despite their rocky start she and Anna were close and the Slytherin knew Anna would never let him get away with this behavior.

"Leta, just stop!" she ducked out of the way of him throwing one of the potion vials.

"I should have stopped her! I should have—"

"Newt, you know this isn't your fault…" she forced the distraught Hufflepuff to sit down. "I want you to breath."

"I should have begged her to stay here…" the way his voice cracked made her own heart shatter.

"There was nothing you could do. And we don't know if she was one of the one's who died, 866 people were rescued, maybe she was among them. She could be safe, the Carpathia delivered the survivors to New York, safely." Newt felt a small bit of hope return to him.

"But you need to stop beating yourself up over this. I'm sure the first thing she'd do is locate MACUSA and send an owl to the school."

"You're probably right, She's quite resourceful." Unfortunately, it would be years before he would see Anna again…in quite an unexpected way.

* * *

*Time skip*

*London 1923*

Newt had gotten a low-level job with the ministry, they'd placed him in the House Elf Relocation Department, his worst fear had come to pass, he'd been trapped in a desk job.

"If only this were like the Boggart…" he sighed locking the door to the office.

"Mr. Scamander?" he turned, awkwardly watching the woman who'd approached him. "Yes, Hattie?"

"There's been a development in that case you'd been wondering about." He seemed confused, his mind in a tired daze from the menial labor he'd done today

"The case I…Oh! Right, what's happened?"

"I was only told to bring you to the Minister." He tucked the key into his jacket pocket and moved to follow her through the long and winding corridors until they got to the elevator.

"Th-They didn't tell you anything?" even after all the years since he'd finished his schooling, he'd never quite grown out of his timid nature. He pulled the folded-up picture of Anna from his breast pocket and unfolded it, staring down at her smiling face, he still thought about her, even after all these years.

"In you go, Mr. Scamander." He hesitated, staring at the large, dark wood door before him, Hattie smiled encouragingly, that was how he knew she knew something he didn't, but perhaps she had been sworn to secrecy. Slowly, he opened the door, a warm light filled the room, the window behind the centered desk showed it was well past sunset.

"Ah, Newton, Come in. have a seat, won't you?" he once again hesitated but took a seat as he'd been asked.

"I'm certain Hattie told you there's been a development in Anna's case?"

"Y-Yes…but…" the man shushed him. "I think this is the biggest break yet. What happened with that ship was tragic However…"

"However, Sir?" the older man merely smiled knowingly. "You may come in now." A door to the side of the Ministers office opened and Newt sat, in unwavering shock, she'd grown slightly taller, her frame was still small, yet oddly frail, her hair was still the familiar shade of brown he'd loved all those years ago…but her eyes were worn and tired. His heart was going a million miles an hour

"Anna?" his voice was low, no…hesitant, as if should he be too loud, he'd wake up from what he could only fathom was a dream…or someone's cruel idea of a joke. Perhaps if he were unaware that he really did work at the ministry, he'd assume he'd fallen asleep in one of his classes…

"Hello, Newt." her voice was tiny, softer than he remembered, and yet there were still remnants of her childish ferocity. Her eyes avoided looking directly at him.

"You're…you're really here. After all these years."

"I am." Newt was on his feet, slowly advancing on her. He did not want to frighten her.

"I never got any letters, I…I thought you were dead." Not usually one for hugs, he made the rare exception, pulling her close, the long forgotten, yet somehow familiar scent of roses flooded his senses.

"I've missed you so much…" slowly, and with slight uncertainty she wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed so much time…Newt." He still smelled of pine and soil, she smiled. The minster looked mildly uncomfortable.

* * *

"So you eventually went back to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, um, yes. Dumbledore argued my case and I was allowed to finish my education." She looked visibly troubled.

"I got to America…but I had lost my passport when the ship went down, so I had absolutely no proof I was from England. I finished my education as a transfer in at Ilvermorny School. Got a job working for MACUSA for a bit but decided it wasn't for me. The ethics and all." The night air was comfortable as they walked down the rural, cobbled streets.

"Ilvermorny…"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, it was wonderful. They were very accommodating, especially Headmistress Whiteacre when she remembered who I was. I was just sort of placed into Puckwudgie house, it's basically our house equivalent." She felt his hand brush against hers and smiled.

"Well, it sounds like you really made the best of a bad situation."

"It wasn't all bad. And I'm sorry I never wrote you, I truly am."

"Well, what matters is you came back, even if it was after almost a decade." Anna playfully bumped his shoulder.

"Watch it, Scamander." A familiar grin reached both of their ears, she took his moment of distraction to take entwine their fingers, pulling him along.

"So, do you still keep in touch with Leta?" there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Leta and I…" his eyes were uncertain and yet tremendously sad. "After your ship went down, Leta and I…"

"You dated. Newt, no need to beat about the bush, there was obvious chemistry between the two of you when we were teenagers. I was out of the picture, I understand." She reassured him.

"Yes, we dated but she was in the year above me when I came back and well…you know." Brown and green eyes drifted up to the stars."

"You felt like you were holding her back, so you broke it off?"

"You always were the perceptive one." He followed her gaze up to the limitless, star filled sky.

"But no, she was the one who ended things."

"You can spend your whole life worrying about how you affect other people, Newt. But the only one that matters in the end, is you. You can't please everyone, I learned that the hard way, growing up with Muggle parents."

"Anna I—"

"Do you know why I admire you, Newt?"

"You never cared what other people thought, you just did what you felt was right, even if it made people dislike you. I admired that the most about you when we were younger." He stopped them in front of a brick set of buildings.

"Here already?" there was a certain sadness in her eyes.

"I never cared what people thought because…well, because your opinion was the only one that mattered to me. It just took me losing you to figure that out." Her eyes drifted to his face for the first time that evening since their reunion in the minister's office.

"And now that you're here…there's erm, there's something I've wanted to ask you since before you left…"

"Well?" the starlight seemed to dance in her irises, "Well, you see…I was recently commissioned to write a book a-and I'll be travelling around the world to study these creatures…" She tilted her head, her hair falling gently over her shoulder.

"And I was wondering if maybe you'd…if you're interested…"

"Come on, Scamander." She teased, "You know you can ask me anything."

"Would you do me the honour of…maybe…travelling with me?" he watched her now stony face, dread filled his stomach, he'd gotten his hopes too high, she was going to tell him now…then she started laughing.

"You're laughing, why are you laughing?" her smile reached her ears again,

"Newt, I'd love to travel and help you with your book." He felt his own, boyish grin, return to his face.

* * *

So, readers, as you can see I scrapped this timeline because it was obvious shit. I don't want to give you guys anything but quality writing. and that was how you got what is currently Beauty and the Beast Master. anyways. here is what would have been the entrance to an entirely different reunion between Newt and Anna and an alternate entrance into the films. I have begun mapping out the sequel to BatBM but it has not been put into the works yet as I am too busy with classes to focus on the entire store at this current time what with classes and Hunch back of Notre Dame choir rehearsals, so bear with me. I will try and get some new stuff to you over my spring break in a few weeks!

LOVE YOU GUYS/GIRLS/NON-BINARY PAL'S 3


End file.
